Austin and Ally and ?
by R5RauraAuslly
Summary: Austin and Ally broke up other a year ago and Ally and Austin still have felling's for each other, but now been 18 will they make the biggest mistake of their life's.
1. Chapter 1 ice cream and Paint

"Look at him over their trish he is just so.." trish cut me off

"urm eww, and If you like Austin ask him back out"

"I cant do that remember what happened with kiera last year?" I said getting annoyed then I walked over to Austin and said to him "me, Dez and Trish are going to get ice cream you coming?"

we made puppy eyes at each other for about 5 minutes and he said "sure why not" I smiled and went to get my bag. Trish came over to me and said "sorry Ally but me and Dez have to cancel as we, are going to see the new zailens movie... You know as urm friends"

So its just me and Austin ,what if he thinks it's a date. He wont were friends and he knows that. Austin was waiting for me outside, I closed up the store and we headed to fro-Yo.

We sat their making jokes about how crazy I used to act around my ex-crush Dallas. Austin went all quiet and said to me with a grin "so Ally tomorrow do you want to come with me to the movies you know as friends?" I said with a disappointed face "im sorry Austin I cant, my Dad's making me paint the practice room at sonic boom all by my self." He smiled and said "i will help you" "you don't have..." he cut me off. "

I know but I want to" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and giggled I the yawned and then before I knew it i had fallen asleep while at Fro-yo with Austin. Minutes Later I felt myself begin lifted up and carried. I awoke suddenly then saw Austin carrying me, he looked down at me and smiled I smiled back.

He sat down out side Minies with me on his lap what is going on I thought, I quickly jumped off his lap. He looked at me "Austin were just friends remember" I told him. "I know but Ally I still have feelings for you." he whispered to me.

Then slowly he put his arm around me I cuddled in close and we watched the stars. I looked at Austin and he looked at me then he slowly moved his head towards me and before I knew it me and Austin were sharing a passionate kiss, I quickly pulled away and Ran, I then heard Austin shout "Ally wait come back" I just ignored him and ran all the way home.

I got in and I checked my phone I had four message off Austin and nine missed calls off him. I knew I couldn't ignore him for the rest of my life were partners for crying out loud.

I started crying in to my pillow, My mom came upstairs to my room and knocked on the door "Ally honey what's wrong" she said in a caring voice. I didn't reply "Ally tell me or I'm coming in" I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"ok fine come in" I whined.

My door opened and my mom came in and sat next to me "ok so are you going to tell me" she said to me as if I was still a little kid.

"ok, ok" I said with a tear running down my face. "me and Austin Kissed tonight and (sob) I liked it". well what's wrong with that my mom said getting a bit confused "because me and Austin are best friends and partners, It doesn't matter" I muttered.

~the next day~

well I better just forget about Austin and get ready to go to work, I decide to wear my Red blazer, yellow t-shirt and skinny jeans.

My dad text me minutes later saying *remember Ally your painting the practice room today, love you sweetie :-)* I got in the car and started driving the silence was killing me so I turned on the radio "_coming up next Austin moon and Ally dowsan singing you can come to me_" I suddenly turned off the radio the I remembered Austin was helping me paint the practice room what if he tries to kiss me again. I pulled up to sonic boom and went in Dez was were their helping my dad put the instruments away. I was about to ask Dez why he was helping my Dad, but at that moment my phone rang it was Trish.

"_hi trish"_

**_"hi Ally have you talked to Austin today?" _**

_"no why?"_

**_"he called me last, he was crying about you just leaving he was worried about you" _**

_"did he tell you anything else" _

**_"no" _**

_"good bye trish" _

I didn't want trish knowing about mine and Austin's kiss, especially after last time we kissed.

**Part 2 **

well I better start painting, it might take my mind off Austin then I heard steps walking to the door I thought it was my mom as she was going to be dropping off my lunch. "thanks for dropping off my lunch mom, and before you say it I don't want to talk about mine and Austin's kiss." I said thinking It was her "well why not?" I realized that wasn't my mom, but it was Austin my heart sunk remembering last night, I cleared my throat "what are you doing here Austin?" "helping remember" he said then a smile came across his face.

"your late" I shot back "you didn't give me a time" he muttered and then he walked over to me and hugged me from behind and then give me tender kiss on the check I looked at him "we better get to work on the practice room" I said quietly while gazing in to his eyes.

"I suppose" he whispered as he stroked my hair" Austin started painting, but was doing it all wrong. "Austin your doing it wrong" he looked at me and came other and locked me in his arms and placed a spot of blue paint on my nose "like that" he replied, so I tickled him and he let me go then I grabbed a paint brush and painted a blue stripe down his face. "nope like that "I giggled.

He started chasing me round the room. As he was chasing me I tripped other the paint can and fell flat on the floor Austin didn't notice the paint can and tripped on it, and fell straight on top of me Austin looked straight in to my eyes and give me a peck on the lips.

"Austin what are you doing" I questioned he didn't reply he just smiled and kissed me once again but for longer this time, then I could feel him taking off my blazer, for some reason I didn't stop him then we looked at each other and I kissed him, he put his lips on my neck and started kissing it. I started taking off Austin's jeans he smiled at me. "are you sure your ready for this ally?" "yes Austin I am Im not a little kid" I slowly kissed him, and something magical happened between us.

~5 minutes later~

"so does this mean were a couple" we both said at the same time Austin kissed me "I guess we are" he Responded.

Austin got a text stating he had to good and meet jimmy star so we quickly got ready, And just in time to because at that moment my dad opened the door "so Ally I see that their is more paint on you and Austin than their is on the wall's" Austin came other and hugged me "sorry I have to take off so soon Ally" he whispered to me. "aw you to love birds" my dad said and smiled "Not funny dad and don't worry I will carry on painting" I uttered.


	2. Chapter 2 told secrets and Vomiting

~5 weeks later~

For some reason I have been very ill and vomiting a lot. I also always have a appetite and I am always craving for pickles. After a hour of constant vomiting, I felt a bit better but I knew I had to go to work I have already missed a week of work. I got in the car with mom and we headed to sonic boom, Trish was their and when she saw me she ran towards me "so Ally are you felling better" she questioned. "I fell a bit...hold that thought" I ran towards the bathroom and started vomiting.

~10 minutes later~

I came out the bathroom and Austin and Dez were here now I ran to Austin and cuddled in to his chest I looked up to his smiling face "hi beautiful" he whispered to me, I smiled and then he gave me a long and loving kiss on the lips. We pulled away from each other and headed to the practice room to write a new song for his upcoming concert. "Don't look down-" but before I could finish the lyric I was vomiting this time I didn't make it to the bathroom and I vomited in the tuba.

"Ally you really are not well you should" I cut him off

"I'm fine Austin I just need a kiss" "ok ... wait a minute you have puke breath you might want a breath mint" he replied

I headed down stairs to the store and Trish was their waiting for me "Ally I know this is out of the blue but have you told your parents about you and Austin having sex?" "not yet and I never plan to it was just sex nothing else" but when I said it my parents were stood behind me I turned around to see to very angry faces staring at me. "Ally how could you your our little girl, your not even 18 yet" my mom said with disappointment hid behind her anger. "it was with Austin wasn't it?" my dad asked while raising his voice.

"yes it was with Austin but mom im 18 a week tomorrow" my dad started heading to the practice room were Austin was practising his new song. "dad wait" I followed him, he went straight to Austin and picked him up by the scruff of his t-shirt. "dad stop" I screamed "ok Ally im sorry you must really love" he put Austin down "now the two of you did you use protection" "Dad" I blushed "yes sir...urm we did promise" Austin was so scared of my dad he looks so adorable when he is scared.

I started getting that sick felling again and rushed to the bathroom this time I made it when I Got their I couldn't stop vomiting two minutes later Austin came he started stroking my hair. I eventually stopped and then Austin sat on the bathroom floor "wow your like a puke machine" he joked, I was to ill to care what he said. I sat next to him and Cuddled into his chest.

"Ally you are really not well" he said to me, I looked at him and smiled I then kissed him on the lips "I love you Austin and Always will" I then rested my head on his chest "I love you to Ally" he kissed me on my fore head and right their we fell asleep in each overs arms.

I woke up at 4pm I saw Austin snoring I didn't want to wake him up so I give him a peck on his lips, he jumped and woke up "Oh I was just resting my eyes" he said. I Walked over to him and he pulled me in close to him and he kissed me but I pulled away quickly because I felt like vomiting again, and I did just that Austin picked me up and cradled me in his arms "im taking you home" he argued I knew I had no choice

when we got to the car he sat me on the passenger seat, he kissed me on the forehead "I love you, you know" he whispered to me. I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him. He put his arms round me I put my fingers on his lip. "shhhh...wait" I told him, he closed the door and walked to the other side of the car and jumped in we started driving and he put the radio _**"coming up next Austin moons new song "I think about you" this weeks number one" **_

**Part 2 **

we pulled up in my drive way and I was about to get out but Austin bridal carried me inside, he carried me up the stairs.

He laid me on the bed "so urm ... you know, does my poorly pickle need some snuggling?" he uttered. "I thought you would never asked" I stood up I walked up to Austin and placed a light grip on his shoulder and pushed him on the bed. I got on top of him and slowly once again Austin's arms were around me I looked up at him and smiled we kissed then before we knew it that magical spark was back.

~5 minutes later~

I felt that sick feeling again I ran to the bathroom while in their after vomiting I took a shower and put some shorts on and a t-shirt, I really was not well. even though it was only 7pm I was really tired. I climbed in to bed Austin had fell asleep so, I cuddled up to him and instantly fell asleep. " I awoke this morning and I had a crave for pickles, I quietly slipped out of bed trying not to wake Austin I used the bathroom and once again I started vomiting. I stood up and then I felt arms around me it was Austin "Ally you are not well im Taking you to the doctor no excuse" I knew he was worried about me. Then I noticed he was in nothing but I his tightly whites, "urm Austin I think you should put some clothes on before you come down Austin was getting ready, I went down stairs to see my Mom making my favourite breakfast Pickles and toast.

"oh thanks mom" I sat at the table and started eating "so Ally im going to let Austin staying the night slide this once" she said "oh and are you felling better today?" "not at all I feel worse im going to see the doctor this afternoon with Austin, can you fill in for me at work" I replied "Ally I cant im going back to Africa for a year, but you will have the house to yourself, but no playing with Austin and you know what I mean" "aww come on that's not fair" I heard Austin say from the door way. "Austin are we still gone to the doctor this afternoon" I asked while he walked over to the table. He put his arms around me "of course I will my little pickle" he whispered to me, He then sat down and started looking through his texts.

Then my door bell rang, It was Dez and Trish man them to have been dead close since they went and saw that zaliens movie together. I let them in. Austin walked in from the kitchen "Trish why are you here its seven in the morning" I asked "well me and Dez are having a b..bb.." "baby" Dez said while cutting her off, "im due in three months" trish said. I then quickly ran upstairs not because I was upset by the news it was because I felt really sick. I then heard Austin ask Trish and Dez to leave. Then I heard three people walking up the stairs. I stood up and went to see who it was. It was my dad, mom and Austin. "Ally have you thought you might be pregnant" my dad said out of the blue. I looked at Austin his face I could tell he was worried, "you know dad I might be but im going to the doctor today we will find out then" I said while holding my tears back. "you know Ally no matter what happens I will always love you and be their for you" Austin said as I ran into his arms, he hugged me and I just cried into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3 Doctors and arguments

"Austin im scared" I said "what if I am preg-" "well miss Dowsan and Mr Moon do you care to come trough" the doctor said cutting me off, me and Austin walked in to the doctors office he held my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled "don't worry Ally everything will be ok" he told me in a kind loving way. We both sat down and looked at each other and then at the doctor. "may I say Mr Moon I love your new album, and well Miss Dowsan we have done some test's and well congratulations your gone to be parents". Austin froze I shuck him he didn't react I nipped him "owwwww" he called out, "Ally we need to tell our parents and trust me I will be their for you". The doctor shuck Austin's hand and led us out the office.

We headed for the elevator, when the doors opened their was Dez and Trish "guys trish has gone in to labour- hi Ally, Austin what's wrong" Dez said "well me and Ally are gone to have a baby" Austin Replied "aww congratulations now some one please get me a room, or this baby is gone to be born right here" Trish said while getting angry. "but your not due for another three months" I said I knew Trish and the baby were in trouble, "guys we would love to stay but we need to go and tell our parents about our news, but keep us informed bye".

It was a long quiet car ride to Austins house, "so Ally" Austin said while turning down the radio "im thinking of calling Jimmy and cancelling my Uk tour". "Austin you cant do that." we pulled up at his house we walked in and hung our coats up. "mom, Dad me and Ally need to talk to you" be right their Mimi said as her and mike came down the stairs, they sat on the sofa and me and Austin sat on the other one, Austin put his arm around. "well then" mike said, "well Mike and Mimi me and Austin are gone to have a baby" I told them, "what, Ha Ha good April fools day joke you two" Mimi said "I knew we shouldn't of told them on April fools day Ally, But Mom, Dad Ally Is pregnant so be prepared to be called grandpa and Grandma". " nice going Little bro" Ellie said as she walked into the room. "A your only ten minutes older than me and B its called love me and Ally are having this baby who is your future nice or nephew" I started tearing up "Ellie go up to your room we will talk later" Mike said while losing his temper. I then got a text off Trish it was a photo of Dez holding a baby girl it was captioned 'Laura Sophie Delarosea, born 4 pounds 7lbz born at 3pm'.

At that moment I heard yelling I turned around to find Austin heading up the stairs. "Ally im sorry honey but Austin cant live here with you and the baby" Mimi said while she hugged me, Austin came down the stairs with his backpack and suitcase and we left. While sat in the car no words were said "Austin Dez and Trish are parents she is only a fez pounds under weight". I said as I broke the silence "great for them at least they have a place to live, you know what Ally I wish now that I hadn't knocked you up." "Austin pullover I cant live with a guy who dosent even want his own child never mind be with you im sorry Austin were through." he pulled over and I got out "Ally wait im sorry I never meant it" he pleaded "Austin im sorry I cant be with a guy who doesn't even care about his unborn child, bye Austin im no longer a part of team Austin". I walked to sonic boom when my dad saw me he hugged me "well Ally what happened" he asked "I will tell you later" I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

At that moment Dez and Trish walked into the store with a stroller containing a little baby. "well hello their little Laura its begin a big day for you today" I said while pushing my tears back "Well Ally she seems to like you would you like to hold her" Trish said to me, I picked up little Laura and cradled her in my arms. She was so light it was like I was lifting a cloud, "Ally im sorry" I heard Austin say as he walked into sonic boom. I handed Laura back to Trish, he walked other to me and kissed me I pushed him away and slapped him. I quickly ran home crying. I opened the door and their was my Mom with her suitcase "oh Ally what's the matter sit down and tell me everything." my Mom said.

"Mom im pregnant and Austin told me that he wished he never got me pregnant." "oh Ally you know me and your dad had you young and that didn't stop us and our dreams, yes it was hard but I managed and looking at you I knew that it was a climb but the view is great, Ally you don't need Austin". my Mom said I knew I could always count on her. "now bye Ally I have to catch my flight and when I come back I want to see my grandchild in your arms and you smiling" she hugged me and left.

~2 hours later~

I heard a nock at the door I thought it was Austin so I just ignored it, I then heard the door open so I grabbed a frying pan and hit him over the head but it was my Dad. I felt scared


	4. Chapter 4 Hospitals and Babies

its been 30 minute and my dad was still passed out and I didn't know what to do, "whoa what happened here" Austin said while walking in, "Austin now's not the time my dad is unconscious and I cant stop vomiting." don't worry Ally we will take your dad to the hospital and then we can talk. "we will take my dad to the hospital and I never want to see you again." We lifted My dad into the car and took him to the hospital. while driving Austin placed his hand on my stomach "well hello in their little guy im your daddy, and trust me when your older me and you are going to be rocking out on stage" he said to my stomach. I looked at him he smiled "Austin the road" I screamed he quickly grabbed the wheel and swirled we barley missed the other car "Austin are you trying to kill your unborn chid, oh yeah you don't want this baby do you". He didn't reply but I saw a tear go down his face.

We arrived at the hospital a nurse rushed other to us with a wheelchair we sat my dad down. then Austin tried to kiss me and I pushed him away and I went and sat outside my dads room, a nurse walked out "can I see him" I asked "yeah sure he is fine but were keeping him other night. I walked in to the room to find my dad sat on the bed holding his head, "dad are you ok Im so sorry I thought you were breaking in." "im fine Ally I just have a headache and I just came round to see what the doctor said" he said "dad im pregnant with Austin's baby im sorry I have disappointed you." I said while about to leave the room. "Ally sweetie you can never disappoint me, and honey tomorrow I will go home myself you take 20 dollars out of my wallet and go and get you and the baby something" he said to me. "I can't take money form you dad I love you see you soon" I replied and I left the room.

Austin was still in the waiting room he was getting a can of soda from the vending machine, It wouldn't accept his dollar so he started kicking it, "Austin take me home and I know you don't have a place to stay so you can sleep on the sofa" I told him. "ok Ally I understand, well the sofa is better than a car backseat." he replied. We walked out of the hospital and we saw Jimmy "hi theirs my two favourite recording artists so Austin are you ready for your UK tour." he said with the biggest grin on his face. "Jimmy im not going on tour Ally is pregnant and I want to stay here with her." he shot back. "wait a minute so Ally is pregnant and your going to be dad so that means their is no chance of you and Kiera dating." he replied "Jimmy no Kiera was out of the picture along time a ago and me and Austin are having a baby witch means im unable to preform and tour for a while " I snapped at him. me and Austin walked away and headed to my house.

~3 hours later~

ok good night Austin see you in the Morning, I headed up stairs I used the bathroom and climbed in to bed and instantly fell asleep. the next morning I awoke with the sound of my bird Owen sinning to me I felt a arm around me and snoring I rolled over to see Austin asleep next to me. I got up and found my voice "AUSTIN" I shouted at the top of my lungs he jumped and awoke suddenly. "oh Ally last night I checked on you and you seemed cold so I cuddled you to keep you warm". he said with the lamest excuse "Austin that excuse is lame you know what I said were through" I shot back he then pulled his puppy face and I just smiled "well Austin get out while im changing go and get ready in the soon to be nursery."

~4 weeks later~

Its already been 4 weeks since I found out I was pregnant, I still cant believe im letting Austin come with me to my scan. But he is right its his baby, and he has said he was sorry. At that moment the door bell rang it was Austin. "hi beautiful" he said "Austin were just friends having a baby remember." I told him he knew I was getting annoyed, "ok my friend who Is having my baby are you ready to go" he joked about. "yeah I am let me get my coat" I replied. I grabbed it and we headed off. During the car ride Austin turned on the radio _**"and coming up next Austin and Ally with 'you can come to me' oh and people out their did you hear, Austin and Ally are going to be parents."**_Austin quickly turned off the radio and we didn't speak to each other. "Austin have you seen my little bump that's our future in their" I said to cheer him up "Ally you actually seem quiet small for 10 weeks my Mom was huge at 10 weeks" he replied I could see a simile growing on his face "Austin your Mom was pregnant with twins" I shot back "I know but like still oh look were here and now Ally are you ready to see our little sea monkey". he made me smile and we headed in to the hospital.

And to no surprise Dez and Trish were their with Laura as she was having a check up I then heard the words 'Miss Dowsan and Mr Moon you may come through" Austin held my hand and we headed in to see our future child.


	5. Chapter 5 heartbreak and more hospitals

"So how have you been Miss Dawson" the doctor asked but before I could say anything he butted in "you seem small for 10 weeks are you sure theirs a baby in their?" I knew he was joking as he was the one who told me I was pregnant, "here comes the nurse please wait while I get you folder" the doctor said. "Man I can never get a word in with that guy" Austin laughed and then I smiled at how pathetic he was. The nurse came in "well lets see your baby shall we Miss Dowason and Mr Moon. I laid on they bed and she placed a cold gel on my stomach.

"the heart beat will be quite fast like a little train, that's natural. I cant seem to find it give me a moment." the nurse said as she tried to find our baby. "Austin im worried is everything ok" I was about to cry, then the nurse came back in but she had the doctor with her. "ok then lets have a look at your baby" he said, He started looking and couldn't find it until their it was their laying flat in my womb. "Miss Dowsan and Mr Moon im sorry to say the baby has no heartbeat we don't know why these things happen but you could try again in 3 months, I will leave you two alone" the doctor said before he left the room. I cried for ten minutes until Austin cuddled me, I could see this news had hurt him, he was crying and wouldn't stop.

As we left Dez and Trish saw us Dez ran up to us "so hows the sea monkey" doing Dez joked I just burst into tears "Dez me and Ally lost the baby" Austin told him. Trish came over and saw I was upset and I told her what happened she hugged me "everything will be ok Ally" she said "you know what Trish it will be because now theirs no reason for Austin to stick around, Austin goodbye I never want to see you again" I said as I walked out the hospital.

I went home and skyped my Mom "hi Ally how's my little grand child doing your due the 2nd of November right" she asked "well Mom I had a scan today and I have lost the baby and I left Austin". I could feel tears in my eyes. "Ally that's so sad but look at the bright side you can focus on your career and maybe have children in a few years time" she said well Mom I have to go see you later". I shut my Laptop down and turned on the TV the news was one **_"coming up next Pop sensation Austin moon is found drunk in a bar and rushed to hospital because of Alcohol poisoning"._ **

I quickly jumped up and ran out the door in my bear feet and drove over the speed limit to the hospital I was their in minutes even though it felt like hours. When I arrived I quickly ran to the front desk "were is Austin Moon" I asked "room 2" the receptionist replied. I ran down the corridors in a hurry when I turned a corner I saw Mike, Mimi and Ellie waiting out side Austin's room. "its all your fault if you never broke up with he wouldn't of done this" Mimi said just before she slapped me, it really hurt I had a red mark on my face. "he didn't tell you did he that we lost the baby, and he said that he wishes that he never even got me pregnant." I said while starting to cry.

Moments Later a nurse came out "he is fine we drained all the Alcohol and he has asked for Ally." the nurse said and she walked away, I went in the room to see Austin laid on the bed he saw me and smiled "hi beautiful" he said to me as he sat up. "Austin why are you such a idiot you could of killed yourself" I said to him. "Ally the truth is that after losing you and the baby right now I would rather die than live another day with a broken heart" he said about to cry. "Austin the fact is I love you but you can be a jerk so, the truth is im sorry I cant be with you" I kissed him on the lips, and left the room.

At home I noticed a photo Album under my bed called team Austin and Ally I opened it to find the song lyrics 'theirs no way make without you, do it without you'. And then a photo of mine and Austin's first concert back in 2011. we were only sixteen and after that performance me and Austin had our first kiss I thought to myself. I closed the Album and went down stairs to find Austin's guitar. I started crying but I knew that letting Austin was the right thing to do.

~1 hour later~

I went on facebook to find a inbox off Dallas "hi Ally im back from France and would like to know if you want to go on a date?" the message read. "sure I replied meet me at sonic boom at 5pm tomorrow" I replied what harm can a date do with Dallas, And trust me what me and Austin did will not happen between me and Dallas I don't want a baby just yet. "ok see you soon Ally" he messaged back. I turned off the computer, and laid down in bed and fell instantly asleep. I then heard a noise I went down stairs to see what it was, it was Austin's phone ringing he must of left it here. I will ring his parents tomorrow to collect his stuff. But right now its late so I headed up to bed and felling heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6 Friends and make ups

~5 months later~

"ok dad I will take these boxes up to the practice room and don't worry im fine, things like this happen for a reason, and its for the best I move on maybe this was a sign I wasn't ready for a baby". I told him as I took the new shipment upstairs, Moments later Trish walked in with Laura in the stroller. "Ally please help me she wont stop crying and she has already made Dez cry." Trish begged me. "Trish I will take her for a few hours come and collect her at three and you Dez can relax and you know some loving". I said as I was handed Laura. Trish left and I looked at Laura she smiled at me and it made me think that right now I would only have a few months of my pregnancy left.

Laura smelt funny then I realized Laura had filled her diaper, "well then I better change you before you get a rash". I joked and I grabbed the diaper bag. "Ally honey someone is here to see you" my dad called I walked out of the practice room with a clean smelling Laura to find Austin but with Kiera "hi Ally I just stopped by to see you and I have some news." he said and then Kiera butted in "guess who is going to be Mrs Moon." she said while rubbing a ring in my face. "well congratulation's and urm... me and Dallas are in a relationship and were you know, trying for a baby." I said without thinking. Austin forze i knew he didn't like what I like what I just said "well good luck Ally me and Austin might do the same." they then left that news hit me as if a bullet went through my heart.

Dallas came into the store I went other to him and kissed him on the lips then at that moment Dez walked through the door " were is my little princess" he said and Laura started laughing and put her arms out to him. Dez was in a cheerful mood "thanks Ally you are truly a best friend" he give me a friendly hug and left. I kissed Dallas but when I kiss him it never feels as magical as it did with Austin. Then Austin came back in but not with Kiera but he had her ring with him.

He confronted me and got down on one knee "Ally seeing you today made me realize I love you and nobody else I know, you might not love me, but I broke up with Kiera so Alison Marie Dowsan will you please marry me". He asked "yes" I said with no thought about it Austin stood up and hugged me I kissed him on lips and the magical feeling was their. We headed to my house and we rushed up the stairs to my room I laid on the bed and seconds later Austin was on top of me and the magical spark was back.I knew right their that if their was only one person who loves me, it has to be Austin.

~the next morning~

I was awoke with a peck on the lips it was Austin "well good morning beautiful" he said "I made you breakfast in bed, is pickles and pancakes alright?" "its perfect Austin, I love you" I told him. we both sat on the bed, and talked "so Austin You know after our wedding do you want to try for a baby" I asked him, he pushed my hair behind my ear and started stroking my cheek "Ally the day you lost that baby I cried and I wanted to die, even though the baby was the size of a pin head it was mine and your child, so yes I do want to try for a baby." He told me I hugged him.

when we came down stairs Austin's phone rang it was Jimmy he told Austin that he understood why he broke up with Kiera, and that he was let suspend from work for two months. Austin told me the news "well then the good thing is that I can spend more time with you". he told me as he picked me up. "and now soon to be Mrs Moon would you like extra breakfast in bed". "I thought you would never ask" I giggled he carried me up the stairs and our spark relit.

~10 minutes later~

I heard my front door open "Ally" It was my dad he started coming up the stairs, I was naked and so was Austin "Austin quick get under the bed" I told him. I quickly shot a sheet over me. My dad opened the door "clothes every were, your naked and your hairs a mess and theirs a foot sticking from under the bed." my dad said "hi dad" I said as if I hadn't done anything wrong. "Austin come out from their he knows" I said. Austin got up. "nice package you got their son I now know why Ally likes you so much." my dad said joking. Austin grabbed a pillow and covered Minnie Austin up, Austin went bright red in the fac. "ok you two I will go down stairs and make some coffee, and you two get ready." he said while leaving the room. "that was close" Austin said as he kissed me "so Austin looks like Minnie Austin will have to wait to later" I told him we both laughed and got ready.

Down stairs my dad was sat on the sofa with Mimi and Mike, they all looked angry. "Austin Monica Moon are you trying to get Ally pregnant again" Mimi said, "well Mom me and Ally are getting married and were gone to try for a baby." Austin shot back "Ally honey a baby is big responsibility and remember what happened last time are you sure you want this." my dad asked, "Every one just leave im sick of all this im 18 not 8 im not a little girl any more so just get out" I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	7. Chapter 7 Rats and Suprises

It has been just under two months since me and Austin have go back together, and life couldn't be better we know have our own apartment. Were due to be married on June the 28th 2014. But I have been getting that vomiting feeling and a crave for pickles. I wonder if im pregnant again. I called Austin and told him that I might be pregnant he said that he will pick me up a pregnancy test and come straight home. I waited for him what if I am pregnant will I lose the baby again, what will happen I don't know im scared but yet excited. Me and Austin could be starting our little family.

~10 minutes later~

Austin came in the house with a bag form the pharmacy, "so Ally are you ready this will predict or future." he told me as he rapped me in his arms. "Austin give me it I am ready I have just drank two bottles of coke im ready" I kissed him on the lips and went in to the bathroom. I could hear Austin walking up and down outside the bathroom door. I came out the bathroom "so what does it say" Austin said happily but I knew he was nervous. "I don't know it has another minute" I told him, he hugged me "Ally what ever this says I will love you and all way will" he said to me just before he kissed me.

"Austin its ready" I muttered "well what does it say, are we parents or not." he asked. "Austin its positive im pregnant were gone to be parents". He picked me up in his arms "well then looks like our plans to have a baby have come a little earlier than expected, and I couldn't be happier". he kissed me and I just wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder.

As me and Austin were sharing a long passionate hug, I felt vomit coming up and I puked all over Austin's shoulder and back, "Austin im so sorry he or she doesn't like us all lovey." "Ally its ok you couldn't help it, and at least it wasn't the tuba this time." I knew Austin could make me smile no matter the situation. "Looks like we need a shower Ally, race you" he said with a flirty voice. He ran to the shower I chased after him, Austin stopped me at the bedroom door way. "sorry madam you need to be naked to enter the room if you need assistance here I am." Austin said joking. "well then your assistance shall be needed." Austin took off my t-shirt and kneeled down and placed his hand on my stomach "hi their little guy I know what happened to your brother or sister didn't work out, but you will I love you my little sea monkey." he said to the baby and kissed my stomach.

Then me and Austin went into the shower but we didn't light the flame between us as we thought It my hurt the baby so we danced in the shower to 'little things' by one direction. I started crying on Austin's shoulder "Ally what's the matter" Austin asked I knew he was worried. "Austin were not ready for a baby especially after what happened last time .." Austin put his finger on my lip. "Shhh Ally what happened last time wasn't your fault its no ones fault trust me this baby is going to be the most important thing to us, now its time for dinner im starving lets jump out of this shower and get ready." he said trying to cheer me up.

I wore my I love Austin Moon t-shirt with some shorts, Austin wore nothing but his under wear but I wasn't gone to complain. "Austin I cant be bothered to cook, what about take out?" I asked "you read my mind how about Chinese" he replied. I phoned up to order and then that's when I saw it, it was a huge grey rat in our kitchen. I screamed and jumped on top of the counter top. Austin ran in "Ally what's the matt.. AGHHHHHH" Austin screamed as he jumped on the counter top. "ok I will put the pan other it and you phone the exterminator." Austin said "Austin no It will be killed why don't we catch it and let it back in to the wild." I suggested "Ok then we will do It the girl way then" he said as he slapped me on the bottom. "Austin Monica Moon did you..". SLAM! I heard as knife fell off the table and stabbed the rat. "Ok Austin we need to baby proof the place before the baby arrives.

Austin cleaned up the mess, and I order our food. But I had a hankering for pickles so I went to the refrigerator to get some we had none. "Austin I need some pickles go and get me some" I demanded "Ally its 10 pm the grocery store will be closed" he replied "Get me some now Austin" I shouted. Austin jumped and quickly got ready, I knew he was scared of me. He left the house and I heard the car drive out of the driveway. Right then I heard Austin' s phone beep, it was off Kiera stating that she was pregnant with Austin's baby, I started crying.

~15 minutes later~

Austin arrived home and saw me in tears, he rushed over. "Ally you do know that I went on a scavenger hunt for these pickles and the only way you could repay me is by crying" he joked. "Austin you just got a (sob) text off Kiera saying she was pregnant with your baby." I told him bursting into tears "well that's a lie because I never slept with kiera and don't you Think its Funny how she tells me that she is pregnant, the day you find out your pregnant." he said while hugging me in his arms. I looked up at him, "Austin have you told any one that im pregnant?" I asked in a quite voice. "I have only told jimmy as he needed to know why I need next week off, Kiera must of read his message." Austin said making me smile.

"so are we having take out or not?" Austin asked as his stomach rumbled. "Not really im fine with my pickles" I said with my mouth full of pickles "but I do have a idea lets watch the film bride wars and chill out with popcorn." "yeah I can go for that" he said as he jumped on the sofa. I put the dvd in and me and Austin got cosy on the sofa with a blanket. About a hour into the film I started to fall asleep in Austin's arms he must of noticed because he kissed me and my fore head "I love you Ally, goodnight" Austin whispered to me. I looked up to him and smiled then I felt his hand on my stomach "good night sea monkey" he said to the baby and we both fell asleep in each overs arms.

thank you to all my kind readers if you have any thoughts or ideas for characters or the story line I would be happy to take them into consideration, and please leave me a reply it really helps. :)

Chapter 8 coming soon


	8. Chapter 8 More Vomiting and Hospitals

I awoke this morning feeling ill, I needed to puke and fast or their would be a mess. Ah the popcorn bag I thought and before I knew it I was vomiting. their must be more to pregnancy than this constant vomiting I thought. "well morning my little Ally pop" Austin said in a sleepy voice. "Austin now's not the time for flirting I am really not well" I said getting annoyed. "well Ally let me take you to your room and help you feel better" he said as he went to kiss me. I pushed him away "Austin stop it if you think im gone to have sex with you, your wrong were not doing anything to this baby is born." i said starting to fold my arms and giving Austin the 'I don't think so' stare.

"well then Ally you have it your way im just gone to have some popcorn for breakfast, and then go and see Dez and Trish." Austin said as he got up. "Ok.. wait no Austin not that.. to late" I said as Austin placed his hand in the bag full of vomit. His face turned pale "Ally what's this, it doesn't seem like popcorn" Austin said as he quickly pulled out his hand. "Well funny story this morning when I awoke I felt sick, and well the sea monkey wouldn't let me keep it down till I got to the bathroom." I said with a huge grin on my face. Austin bent down to my stomach level "well then you in their if you keep this up, you wont live to see a year old" Austin said to the baby formally known as a sea monkey. That's when I started crying "Ally what's wrong" Austin said as I cuddled into his chest. "what you just said their to the baby it made me think of the baby we lost, I don't want to lose this one as well". i said as tears ran down my face. "Ally nothing will happen as long as you stay healthy and don't do anything stupid". Austin said trying to cheer me up.

"Austin I feel drowsy and ill can we go and see the.." I couldn't finish my sentence because I collapsed in Austin's arms. Then when I awoke I saw Austin and a doctor stood over me, I was in the hospital. "Ally thank goodness your ok, I was worried I rushed you straight to the hospital". he said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Mrs Moon you and the baby are fine you just had a panic attack, nothing serious". the doctor said "but we have to keep you in over night Mr Moon Is allowed to stay with you", "thank you doctor and its Miss Dowsan not Mrs Moon well not yet" I said correcting him. the doctor left the room, "so Ally you really scared me their, I thought I was going to lose you and my little sea monkey". We talked well into the night and both of us didn't want to sleep, Austin climbed onto the hospital bed and laid down next to me. He placed his arms round me. "Ally so you know our little sea monkey when are we telling our parents about him". "well Austin after we have our first scan because of what happened last time and my mom is back soon, so im going to keep it as surprise and who said it was a boy I think it a girl. I told him as he played with my hair.

Then Austin's phone rang I didn't see who it was but he sent it straight to voice mail. "who was it Austin-boo" I asked "it was Jimmy he is probably wondering were I am I should be playing a concert right now but my you are all I care about, and Austin-boo I like it Ally-boo" he said while I stared in to his big brown eyes. I laughed at his Ally-boo joke and hit on the chest just lightly. He started tickling me, I placed my arms round his neck and hugged him. I kissed him "so Austin I know its early but do you have any ideas for names yet I have Teddy for Girl and Blue for a Boy". I asked as Austin was stroking my face, "well Ally I have Ross for a boy and Charlie for a girl". he replied I gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. Austin was still on the bed next to me I cuddled into his chest, he rested his head on top of mine and we both fell asleep their.

~the next morning~

I awoke with the sound of shouting it was nurse shouting at Austin for getting mud on the bed, Austin was made to change the bedding and then we headed out. Austin got a text off Ellie saying that Mimi and Mike want him and me over right now, Austin was worried have they found out im pregnant did my dad tell them he found me and Austin playing around. Austin what do they want, he didn't reply I shuck him and he didn't react this reminded me of the time i first found out I was pregnant. I knew exactly what to do I pinched him on the arm "Owwwwwwwww" he cried out. "Ally stop pinching me and I don't know what my parents want". We arrived at Austin's parents house. We opened the door it was just Ellie their, "were is mom and dad" Austin said as if he was the boss of Ellie. "Dude chill I lied mom and dad are out but any way me and my boyfriend want to you know play about tonight, and I want to know how you do it. I thought I would ask you because you have got Ally pregnant twice" she said you know sometimes I could slap that girl, "wait how did you know I was pregnant aging" I butted in. "its obvious you are constantly rubbing your stomach and your always eating according to Facebook". she shot back, "Ellie please don't tell any one" Austin said "it will cost you" she replied "how much" "50 bucks and we will forget this whole conversation" he gave her the money and we left.

Thank you to my readers sorry if the last paragraph was long and boring.


	9. Chapter 9 Tears and Dez

Me and Austin were heading home, we didn't speak to each other "Ally pullover here" Austin said so I did just that. He got out, "Ally im sorry im not sutible to be a father or husband you go on home and I will send my pay check every week, to help with the baby costs and maybe someday I will be sutible to be a father" he said with tears in his eyes I looked straight into his brown eyes, I felt a tear run down my face. Austin headed off into the woods. I couldn't go look for him as I had the baby to think about. I drove home sobbing my eyes out, about nine and a half hours later I heard a nock at the door, I thought it was Austin. I thought wrong it was Dez "Ally Austin has showed up at mine he Is saying that you are pregnant and he will never be suitable to be a father".

I had no shoes or socks on and I still just ran out my door down the street, I would say I ran a mile to Dez's. I opend the door to see Austin curled up on the sofa crying his eyes out. "Austin" I said as I kissed him on the cheek, "Ally what are you doing here I told you.." I placed my finger on his lips "shhh feel this" I said as I placed his hand on my little bump, (I knew he couldn't feel any movement yet) "Austin see that, it is our future son or daughter it is our baby and its our family. he smiled at me "Ally I love you" he slowly moved in close towards me and give me a kiss. "Austin come home please it isn't the same without you". I begged him to come. He stood up and picked me up and bridal carried me in his arms. "yeah I will come home as the past ten hours hasn't been the same without you". He leaned in for a kiss but he accidently missed "like this Austin" I said as I gave him a kiss.

He carried me All the way home when we arrived Dez was still their and asleep on the sofa. Austin woke him up by slapping him across the fore head. "Austin" I said "what?" then Dez woke up "hi buddy what are you still doing here". Austin asked "well I was watching the house as Ally left the door wide open and Trish and Laura are at her parents for the weekend and im lonely". he replied. "well Dez your welcome to stay here as long as you want (Yawn)". I said "now im gone to bed I am tired".

I headed upstairs to notice my book open to a certain page "Austin Monica Moon get here now", Austin came running up the stairs "what is it Ally" he asked. "have you touched my book" "urm no, yes but their is one page in that book I love" he replied, he had a huge grin on his face. "Austin you have two seconds to run. He dashed into our bedroom I chased after him he fell on the bed I climbed on top of him, "Austin kiss me" I said "no way I kiss you when you make me smile and not when your chasing me through the house". "well im never getting off then" I replied "ok then have it your way but I really need the bathroom", he shot back "you lying Austin I can tell" i said "are not" he replied "are to" i shot back it went on like this for five minutes. "ok then Ally I cant hold it in any longer" he said. Then I felt something warm running down Austin's legs "eww Austin are you peeing" I asked "Told you Ally". It went every were all over me, Austin and the bed.

I had to let Austin go as I hate that wet felling and I needed to vomit, I Jumped off Austin and ran to the bathroom. "hey you to keep it down up their im trying to sleep" I heard Dez shout from the family room. Then I ran a bath I stunk of pee I really needed a wash. I climbed in and laid back "so is their room for two in their" Austin said a sexy voice he was only wearing a towel and he dropped it. "Austin Monica Moon their is children present" I said joking about "oh really were" he shot back. I pointed to my little baby bump, "well then little guy look away" he said as he slipped into the bathtub. He came near me and cuddled me in close. "hi guys I just came to get some toilet paper don't mind me" said Dez as he walked into the bathroom I hid my private parts under the bubbles. "Dez get out me and Ally are having a bath" Austin said I knew he was losing his anger, "ok guys I will get out but you do know your bed smells of pee" "DEZ" we both shouted as we were very annoyed. He ran out the bathroom and that's all we hear of him for the rest of the night.

~the next morning~

Me and Austin slept in the guest room I know we should of let Dez stay in their but it had our office/nursery in their as well and trust me Dez would break stuff. I awoke by begin pushed out of bed. I noticed Austin was still asleep so I crept down stairs to see Dez playing fifa 13, oh morning "Ally what's for breakfast I could really go for a pants Sunday right now" Dez said with a cheeky tone "eww and im making me and Austin pickle pankes and you well you usally eat what you can find in your back pack" I said as I opened the window the room had a Dez smell. "Actually Ally I stopped eating out of my back pack please can you make me some ham cereal". Dez asked so nicely "ok but only this once" "Hi Ally can you also make mashed bananas and toast" he asked me I was really starting to get annoyed. "urm why" I shot back "for us" Trish said while she walked through the door with Laura.


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas and welcome homes

-2 months later-

Its now December and its Christmas is in 30 minutes, im 18 and still cant sleep on Christmas eve, Austin is flat out asleep and the baby is kicking away. Oh yeah the baby is fine and im due the 12th of July, and me and Austin are going to tell every one tomorrow. Well except for my Mom who is back in April. I looked at my clock only a minute left to Christmas, now only ten seconds "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" I counted down "Austin its Christmas" I screamed as I jumped on his stomach to wake him up. "Ally Christmas doesn't start for me till the sun is up" he replied as he rolled over. "but Austin feel the baby Is excited" I placed his hand on my bump he started smiling at the baby kicks. "ok Ally we will go down and open one present then bed for you". he said as he got up to use the bathroom. I flew down the stairs I was so excited, but I also was hungry I rushed to the kitchen to get some pickles.

Moments Later Austin came down the stairs looking like a zombie, "Austin here you go" I said as I handed him a present. He opended it the look on his face was priceless I has got him a electric guitar played and signed by Riker lynch out of R5. "OMG Ally its amazing thank you" he hugged me "Oh and I have one for you and the baby". Austin handed me two boxes I opened one it was a gold locket with a picture of team Austin inside. I smiled at him then opened the other box, it was a baby charm shaped like a music note". "Austin I" I couldn't explain my emotions "Ally I got this for the baby as it shows he or she that music I the Art of sound and should never be forgotten"

Austin picked me up "Now you bed" he joked. "Austin you do know that I will love you today, tomorrow, next week and the rest of my life". I said as I kissed him "Ally meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control". Austin said as he tucked me into bed. He went straight back to sleep and I was felling tired and slowly fell asleep cuddled into Austin. I awoke to painful kicks "oww" I cried Austin jumped straight up out of bed "Ally are you ok is the baby ok" he said as he felt my bump "Austin im fine its just this little thing is kicking me very hard". I said as I held my bump, we then heard a nock at the door we went downstairs in our Christmas pj's when we opened the door Mimi, Mike, Ellie, Dez, Trish, Laura and my Dad were wating outside with presents. They all came in and dumped the presents under the tree like usual Laura was given to me I just gave her to Dez.

~1 hour later~

every one had opened their presents and it was time for us to make our announcement, Austin called every one into the family room. Me and Austin stood in front of them I felt the nerves I usually get before I preform, Austin must of noticed because he held my hand. "right every one me and Austin have great news, we are going to have a baby I'm already four months pregnant" I said to everyone. the whole room went quiet, "I already knew" said Dez and Ellie at the same time. "Austin come with me" my dad said to Austin as he pulled him in to the kitchen, I walked over to the crack in the door and listened in it went like this.

**Austin in bold**/ Ally's dad norma

"right son you have got Ally pregnant again I want you to take care of her and this baby"

**"urm yes sir" **

"You know Ally is my baby and trust me you hurt her and I hurt you, so your going to look after her right"

**"Yep" **

They walked out the kitchen I hid behind the plant, so they wouldn't see me, that's when I heard the door open it was my Mom. I ran to her she gave me a huge hug, "wow Ally for someone who isn't pregnant you sure look it" she said "well mom, im pregnant again, me and Austin are having a baby" I told her jumping for joy. Austin walked over "ah Austin I have a present for you" my mom said going in her bag. She pulled out a Nyanqa pipes. "here you go Austin you like instruments right" she said begin nice "Yeah ones I can play" he uttered I elbowed him in the stomach "he loves them Mom thank you" I said for Austin as he was in pain. Before we knew it Christmas dinner was done, and like usual my parents were giving each over mean stares, Laura was playing with her food and making a mess every were, Ellie was refusing to eat as it would make her fat and Dez and Trish were arguing over who's turn it was to change Laura's diaper. "I love Christmas don't you Ally" Austin whispered to me, we both giggled and the room went quiet and every ones eyes turned on to us.

"well then why don't we cut the chicken" Mike said breaking the silence he picked up the knife "hi Moon its the Dowsan family cut the chicken" my dad said standing up they were arguing for about ten minutes Me and my Mom just looked at each other as if to say 'quick lets get out of here'. "let me do it" Austin said while placing a knife into the chicken. 'BANG' the chicken exploded some had placed a balloon inside of the chicken instead of stuffing. that's when Austin lost it "Right who was stupid enough to place a balloon inside the chicken" Austin said as he wiped chicken off his fore head. Half of us looked at Dez and the other half looked at Ellie. "Ellie why don't you just grow up your 19 and you pull pranks and act like a kid" Austin said, "she never did it, it was me as a joke this place was so depressing" Dez said standing up out of his chair. Trish was gone red in the face and she picked Laura up and dragged Dez out by his ear, and the rest of the family followed. Later on in the night after me and Austin cleaned the dinning room we headed to bed. "so that was a Christmas to remember" Austin said as he kissed me and fell asleep. I just laid their thinking.

Ok vote time I want you all to vote for 1 girl name and 1 boy name your choices are

Charlotte

teddy

Ross

Blue


	11. Chapter 11 New year and Road trips

"wow Ally I cant believe its new year already this time last year I was preforming in times square". Austin said as we were taking down the Christmas decorations, "I know Austin and just think this time next year we will be married and cradling our child in our arms" I said as the baby kicked me. "wow Ally I cant believe you only have five months left" he said as he felt my bump. "that reminds me Austin we need to start the nursery". I said kissing Austin, "tomorrow we will go shopping, and start painting but no family are helping especially after Christmas". Austin said. I smiled and hugged him, he picked me up "wow Ally you have got heavy" Austin said as he pretended to drop me "remember Austin its Ally plus one". I said while jumping back it to his arms.

~later that day~

Me and Austin were sat on the sofa cuddled in each others arms like usual, that's when I remembered something "Austin I just thought of something, you know our weddings in just under 5 months, and we have nothing planned." Austin jumped up "Ally you right ok so tomorrow we need to, buy a cake, the rings, nursery things, a stroller, a car seat, all the wedding clothes, your dress." he said getting all frantic, "Austin calm down we will shop for the baby tomorrow and next week we can shop for the wedding stuff, problem is that how are we going to pay for it all". "Ally I have 20 million pound in my bank, I don't think that's a problem". he said holding my hands and gazing into my eyes. I couldn't resist and I closed in for a kiss.

Austin pulled me in close and kissed me, "Ally I love you" he whispered to me I kissed him "oww" I heard Austin say "What is it Austin" I said worried "the little monster Kicked me" He said "Austin the baby kicks me all the time it doesn't hurt that much" I said cuddling into him. That's when we saw the time it was only ten seconds from midnight Austin and me went out side and counted '10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1' the sky was then full of beautiful colourful lights and the air was full with a loving atmosphere. I looked at Austin to see a smile "well Ally happy 2014" Austin said. That's when the baby started kicking really hard "oww, are you scared little one" I said clutching my belly. "Ally what's wrong you cant be in labour, quick I will phone a Ambulance" Austin said getting all frazzled. "relax it was just a few kicks" I said "I thought you were used to it" Austin said to me.

Me and Austin didn't go to bed till about one in the morning, I awoke to find Austin gone I put my slippers on and went to find him. I heard music from the office/nursery I went to see, Austin was playing guitar and singing quietly and I saw his eyes fill up with tears. I walked over to him and placed my arms round him. He jumped and smiled a bit when he saw me. "Austin what's wrong" I said while sitting on his lap, "oh Ally Jimmy wants me to go on tour and if I don't I will be fired" he said cuddling in to my chest. "Austin why don't you its not like I cant survive without you" I said lifting his head up. "but Ally I will miss our wedding, I don't come home till the 3rd of July" he said placing his head back on my shoulder. "Austin I will come with you and we can get married during the tour" I said he lifted his head up and smiled "well we will be in Tennessee the day of our wedding, yeah lets do it, wait what about sea monkey because you will be nine months pregnant" he said over thinking "Austin im not due to the 12th of July we come back on the 3rd it will be fine now come here" I said while kissing him.

~1 week later~

"Ally its 2am we don't need to be their till 6 wake me up at 5.45" Austin was tired but we had to be at the tour bus by 6. The doctor has checked me and the baby we are fine but he isn't happy that im travelling so close to my due date. "Austin wake up its now 5.30 hurry up and get ready" I said getting very angry. "No" he yawned and rolled over I was really annoyed. I got a cold glass of water and shot it over him, he dashed straight out of bed. "Ally that's wasn't funny and why didn't you tell me it 5.30" he moaned "Austin I have tried to wake you and I told you its 5.30 so now get ready I want you downstairs in 10 minutes". I said with my face turning red he knew I was mad so he flew into the bathroom, 2 minutes later he came down the stairs with his suit case. Right then lets go" he said while grabbing his guitar and backpack.

During the trip to star records I felt sick, "Urm Austin im going to" I couldn't finish my sentence I had puked all over Austin, Me and his new sports car. "Austin im so sorry" I was so upset with what I did I cried in to my hands. "Ally its ok, I will get the car washed and me and you can get washed on the bus, his guesses what only 24 weeks and 3 days till our wedding" he grinned I knew he was trying to make me smile and It worked. At star records the tour bus and Jimmy were already there. we boarded and set off for san Francisco.


	12. Chapter 12 weddings and a special guest

The bus was huge Austin was taking a shower, I went in to the bunker area I had a idea.I heard Austin come out of the bathroom and came into were the bunkers were I hid on the top bunker, "Ally" "Ally" "Ally were are you. I was hid on the top bunker then when he turned his back I pounced on him he fell to the floor "Ally what are you doing weren't you thinking of the baby, I cant believe you can be that stupid" Austin bawled at me. "Austin it was a joke and the baby is fine I put this baby first and always will do" I cautioned as I ran and cried. Austin came other to me "Ally you know I never meant it, I was worried im sorry" he apologized. we headed to bed and we slept.

~the night before the wedding~

were in beautiful Tennessee and im staying in a beautiful cottage as Austin isn't allowed to see me before the big day, but the baby is quite low but im not letting that bother me it has stayed in for nine months already it can wait another week or two. Mine and Austin's family has flown in, Ellie is my bridesmaid as im a only child but it was hard getting her to wear a dress. That night I was sat on a window seat looking at the night sky. I heard a nock at my door, "come in" I squeaked, It was my mom "Ally honey tomorrow is a big day and your not a little girl any more". My Mom whimpered "mom don't cry, me and the baby are tired im going to rest up for the big day goodnight" I yawned she kissed me on the fore head and left. I was about to go to sleep until I heard 'Al' 'Al' and little footprints. I realized it was Laura she ran into my room and hugged me. I then saw Trish and three suit cases "Ally please tell me why you had to get married in Tennessee, I just had a three and a half our flight with a one year old and Dez".she complained. "Trish I have missed you these past five months but im really tired and the baby feels dead low" I pointed out, she picked up Laura and left but for some reason she was mad at me.

I awoke early this morning well I was woke by Laura picking my nose, I picked her up "Al, Al" Laura uttered I couldn't believe how much she had changed since January, "Laura were is Mom and Dad" I asked her, I put her down and she ran down the hall "Da-Da Moma" she was shouting Trish and Dez came out of their room. "Ally were sorry about Laura I forgot she could open doors" Dez mutter "wow Ally you have blew up" Dez joked. Trish elbowed him "Dez go and get ready with Austin at the tour bus now" Trish groaned. he ran, Trish grabbed Laura's hand and we went and got ready. All the girls Me, Trish, Laura, Ellie etc. were in the cottage and the boys Austin, Dez, Mike, Jimmy etc were in the tour bus. As my hair was getting done I looked out my window to see the wedding begin set up.

It was now 11.50 and the wedding started at noon, that's when my dad and mom came in. "Ally honey its time" my mom said as her and my dad led me out. I reached the top of the aisle I saw Austin he looked so cute, as me and my dad walked down the aisle I felt a pain go right across my stomach. It was just nerves I thought and walked on and reached the aulter. Austin smiled "Ally are you ready" he whispered we said our vows and exchanged rings, "you now may kiss the bride" the priest said I kissed Austin It was amazing. We headed to the After party but while in the limo I felt that sharp pain again I just ignored it, "well then Mrs Moon are you happy" Austin cheered, "I could never be happier than I am right now husband" I responded. Austin kissed me and we cuddled into each other.

At the party those pains were every 30 minutes I was worried, me and Austin were having our slow dance when I felt a pain. "Austin can we go back to the tour bus please I don't feel well". I begged "Ally sure" Austin acknowledged that I wasn't well and also most of the guest had left as they were catching flights back to LA. We went back to the bus "im going to lay down" I told Austin. That's when it happened I ran out of the bunkers area "Austin quick my waters have broke" I announced "Ally what but your not due for another two weeks" he panicked "Driver quick head to the nearest hospital" Austin yelled. I laid down on the sofa I took off my dress and Austin put a blanket over me.

After driving for 30 minutes we were still far from the hospital "oww" I cried out in pain, Austin ran to my attention "Austin this baby is coming now" I told him "Right then lets deliver a baby" he smiled. he told me to push I did just that and after a few pushes the bus echoed with the sounds of a babies cry. "its a boy" Austin cried out, I could see tears in his eyes. He sterilized some scissors and cut the cord, he was rapped in a towel and Austin brought him close to me. I cried he had beautiful brown eyes like Austin and brown long hair like me. "so Ally what are we calling him" Austin asked as he cradled the baby in his arms "well I like Ross Monica Moon, now can I hold him" I replied. I was handed him, "Yeah Ross, I like it" Austin agreed. we were a family and nothing could change that.


	13. Chapter 13 Flights and fights

Its almost been todays since I have had Ross, after we went to the hospital me and Ross was checked over and were fine. Austin is a loving dad. We are catching a flight back home today as we thought the bus would take to long. "hi Ally catch" Austin shouted to me as he shot a object at me I caught it "Austin what is it" I asked "Ross' diaper" he called back "eww Austin" I dropped it and went and picked Ross up. I fed him his bottle and let Austin get the diaper bag ready. "I think about you every morning I open my eyes" I was singing to ross because he wouldn't stop crying. Austin came over and joined in singing he finally fell asleep in his car seat. we were leaving the bus when Jimmy stopped us "leaving so soon I haven't seen the little guy yet" he said "Jimmy we need to go and his name is Ross". I shot back "well hello little Ross you are going to be my next recording artist" jimmy said to Ross we finally left and were on our way to the Airport.

I was a bit nerves flying with a baby and Ross, Austin is always worried about flying and he scares me to. Last year when we went to new York for his performance he told me that the weather might make us lose a wing off the plane. Our car ride to the airport was about 40 minutes, "so Ally when we get back im going to just sleep, well that's if the plane stays in one peace" he joked "Austin that's not funny, and you can help me take care of Ross" I commanded. Ross started crying and that's when the car smelt funny or should I say Ross smelt funny. "eww Ally have you cut one" Austin joked, "no its your son and your changing him" I shot back "but I changed Ross last time" Austin whined I couldn't be bothered arguing with him so I simply changed him when I got to the airport.

We were waiting for our flight when Ross started getting fussy, I tried everything but nothing worked "Austin hold your son" I demanded "Alright come here Ross" Austin said while taking Ross out of my arms, as soon as Austin started rocking him in his arms he fell straight to sleep we were boarding any minute now so Austin placed Ross in his car seat, while we were boarding a girl noticed Austin and created a scene by running up to him I was worried because Austin had Ross. She came over and attacked Austin "Hi kid leave me alone, im trying to board the plane with my wife and son" Austin said pushing her off him. "wait wife, son when did all this happen" she said walking off. Eventually we got seated and we took off, I noticed the time and looked at Austin "Ally what is it" he whispered to me "urm Austin its time to feed Ross" I whispered back "yes and your point is" Austin whispered "I think we left the diaper bag in the Airport" I told him. Austin looked worried.

~3 hours later~

Ross hasn't woke yet for his bottle witch is quiet lucky, "Austin I think Ross is going to stay asleep until we land in Miami" I said but I wish I didn't because at that moment Ross let out a loud cry, people were looking "shh.. little guy" Austin said trying to keep him quiet. I was lucky enough to find a pacifier in my pocket, "here you go little guy" I said placing the it in Ross' mouth. It kept him quiet till we landed, when we arrived in the Airport Dez, Trish, Laura, Mimi, Mike, My Mom and Dad were there. They all came over, "oh Ally sweetie, he is beautiful just like you" my Mom said taking Ross out of the car seat. "So Austin he doesn't look like you I would get a DNA test if I was you" Mimi said to Austin. "Mom im sick of you always saying things about Ally and now my son your grandchild" Austin yelled. "well Austin you having this baby with Ally has destroyed your future" she shot back Mimi and Mike both left very angry.

"Ally he is beautiful I cant believe last year we were running chaos in the mall and now were parents" Trish said hugging me. "well Austin no more Zalien movie marathons no more online gaming buddy" Dez said making Austin upset "Austin you can still do all that just less" I suggested "Well Ally were all a family now even though your Married and a parent at only 19 but still" my dad said, I knew he didn't like the fact I had Ross so young but I don't care what he thinks me, Austin and Ross drove home with my parents It was quite cramped in the back seat. At my Mom's parents house Ross was fussed by my parents, but that was until he started crying. "Ally I think Ross needs a bottle" Austin suggested "oh my goodness I forgot he needs to be fed" I remembered. Me and Austin headed to the store to by some bottles and baby formula, but we left Ross with my parents witch I don't think was a good idea.

We Arrived at the store, but when we got there we bumped into kiera. "Oh hi Ally so I heard you have had your rat I mean baby" she said with a smug smile "yeah I have and he is fine" I said losing my temper "well any way I bet its not Austin's I heard the roomers of you sleeping with every boy you meet" she muttered. I lost it and attacked her right there. "Ally stop it she is just trying to wind you up, I have the baby milk lets just go" Austin said pulling me off Kiera.


	14. Chapter 14 Stupid mistakes and endings

"Ally why did you do that, I could lose my record deal" Austin shouted at me. "Austin but she called Ross a rat and .." Austin cut me off "Save it I you acted like a child" he lectured me. the rest of the car ride was silent I felt so horrible I felt a tear run down my face, I just hid my sadness from Austin. When arriving back to my Moms house, Austin didn't look at me "hi their little guy, are you hungry daddy will gone make you a bottle" Austin said cheerfully to Ross who was in my Mom's arms. I sat on the sofa and nestled my head into my arms and cried. "Ally honey what's wrong" my Mom asked. I sat up and she handed me Ross, his little face always makes me smile. "So Ally are you gone to tell me or not" my Mom asked again, "well when me and Austin were shopping we bumped into Kiera and she called Ross, and well I attacked her". I replied. "I knew she was trouble since day one" my mom replied.

Austin came into the living room and saw I had been crying "Ally im so sorry I never meant for you to get upset" he said while taking Ross out of my arms and feeding him. "Austin stop its my fault im supposed to be a adult but I acted like a child" I sobbed. I stood up and walked out of the door "Ally were are you going" Austin stopped me, "home im tired" I shot back. Austin came running after me with Ross "if your gone home so are we" he opened the door and placed Ross in his car seat and strapped him in. "Ally I love you" he said getting in to the car. He leaned over for a kiss.

When we arrived home our lawn was full of press and media, they were shouting to Austin. We were getting pushed and I got punched in the nose, and I fell to the floor and cried in pain Austin placed the car seat down and rushed over. "Ally are you ok" he mumbled his speech was fast, "Austin im fine" I whined In pain Austin stood up I could see the anger burning deeply in his eyes, his arm swung back and flew straight at the reporter and knocked him clean out. "Austin what did you do that for" is franticly panicked as what if Austin goes to jail Ross grows up with no father. "Ally I never meant it" he shrugged his shoulders at me, I picked up the car seat and went inside Austin stormed through the door and slammed it and rushed straight upstairs. "Austin your sleeping on the sofa tonight" I shouted up the stairs, "All you are kidding me, you know what I think my parents are right Ross isn't my son, your just a slut" he shot back he opened the door and stormed out. I held Ross close to my chest and cried.

I was to heart broken Ross lifted up his head moved it a little and placed it back on my chest, I tapped his bottom. I knew I couldn't live with my self after what Austin said, I drove to my Mom's with Ross and left him with her. I then drove down a steep rode in tears and I drove right off a bridge, I awoke to find my self in the hospital with a few stiches and a broken arm. I saw Austin a sleep on the chair, my mom came in with Ross and placed him on my chest "Ally what were you doing, never mind im just glad your safe" she said holding my hand. She then left and Ross was asleep on my chest, I closed my eyes "Ally im so sorry please wake up" I heard Austin say I quickly opened my eyes to see him crying beside me.

"Austin im sorry" I whispered I ran my hand through his golden hair, he looked up at me and a bright white smile ran across his face. "Ally im sorry I just made the stupidest mistakes of my life" he uttered, "im sorry to Austin I nearly lost you and Ross" I replied he smiled and kissed me. Ross the hiccupped and we both smiled looked at each other our family was complete our story was finished, our was it?


End file.
